Demetra Otherly's Diary
First Page, Unlabeled I am recording conversations that I have had with my mother to refer to when I need to ask her something, or just plain talk to her. I am going to write this is role play form and in thrid person so it's easier to go though. Why I Wanted to Run for President Beldam: How was school today? *sewing buttons into a doll* Anything exicting? Demetra: Nothing as normal, wait there was an announcement that students could run for president or vice. Beldam: *think she means of all of the monsters* You should run! Demetra: Since when did you get any interest of clubs and whatnot you don't even know I'm in the sewing club? Beldam: You are? Demetra: *mumbling* That shows your listening skills. Beldam: What did you say? Demetra: Nothing, nothing. Beldam: Well back to the president election. Demetra: Yes? *taking a seat near her* Beldam: You should run because it would give you so many opportunities. *Imagining Demetra and her on thrones and other monsters being slaves with buttons eyes* Demetra: You think I have a chance? Beldam: Yes I do. *grins* My Campaign Descision Demetra: I'm home mother. Beldam: Earlier than I make you come. Why is that? Demetra: Because I need help for my campaign. Beldam: What do you need? Demetra: Slogan, Buttons, etc. Beldam: Buttons oh you really couldn't have came up with that dear? Demetra: What do you mean? *She sits down near Beldam* Beldam: They're right on your face. Demetra: They'd need to be bigger though. Beldam: *getting a box of cocoa beetles* I have enlarged buttons for the wide eyed. Demetra: That could work! Beldam: I'll go get some. Do you want any cocoa beetles, the ones from Zanzibar. *gives Demetra the box and goes off* Demetra: Those are the best, sure. *Demetra opens the box and takes some* Beldam: *enters room with a sewing box* Here are my lager buttons, and of course you'll need to sew so take what you need. Demetra: *grabbing many things* Thanks, but I still need a slogan. Beldam: Why yes you do. How about "Vote Demetra, or I'll Sew Buttons in Your Eyes". Demetra: Mother no, some student you can go right though them also threats are no why to get to the top there. *Demetra points to the small door that leads to the Monster Community* Beldam: It's not for me. Demetra: Mother stop it, now please help me with a slogan. Beldam: I don't know. Wait! "Vote Demetra, I Scare Because I Care" Demetra: That's from one the human movies, taking away from a movie is not right. Beldam: They don't know it's a movie they do not have that movie because it human correct. Demetra: Yeah so I know it's a movie. Beldam: They don't I would be okay to go with it, anyway it works for monsters. Demetra: Okay, thanks mother. *Demetra goes to her room* Now Demetra is sewing the big buttons on her friends shirts and anyone who is going to vote for her. She has also put poster all over the school with a head shot of her saying "Vote Demetra, I Scare Because I Care". If I Won 1. I will try not to let my mother sew buttons in your eyes 2. Offer better school lunches/The food is the way you like it 3. Get softer mats for fearleading falls 4. Give you the option to die-sect online or for real 5. Color pictures for school paper Demetra: Any ideas mother? Beldam: Get rid of number one. Demetra: Mother! Beldam: Fine of fine. Demetra: Any ideas though any ones that don't involve removing ones I have. Beldam: Six, my mother will sew buttons in your eyes if I don't win. Demetra: *writing down on a poster what Beldam said* Okay anymo- No! *notices she's using a permanent marker* AH!!! Beldam: Stop it dear I need to focus on making dinner for Connor our next feast. *Puts chicken in the oven* Demetra: But you made me write a threat. Beldam: Only on one dear. Demetra: No all. *Showes her all the posters* Beldam: Oh, sorry dear. I Wanted to be on the Chess Team Demetra: Mother. Beldam: Yes dear. Demetra: I want to either be on the Chess Team or Choir. Beldam: Which one. Demetra: I don't know how to play chess, but I don't have the greatest voice either. Beldam: I can edit your voice box you do have a nice voice. Demetra: *shivers* Uh, no thank you. I actually wanted to ask you if you knew how to play chess? Beldam: Yes Conner taught me. Which reminds me here's his arms. *Beldam gives Demetra two arms* Be glad I didn't give you his bottoms half. Demetra: Yeah thanks. *Demetra picks up the left arm and eats the hand* Are you going to teach me chess or not. Beldam: In a few hours. Demetra: *mumbling* You're starting to sound like the mothers the kids had before you ate them. Beldam: You should really stop mumbling dear. In a few hours Demetra learned how to play chess. She won 3 out of 5 games that she played. I Didn't Win Beldam: So did you win. *Rerooting the doll's hair* Demetra: No. Beldam: Could you please get out of the room dear. Demetra: *Leaves the room, closes the door, and leans trying to hear* Beldam: *Going crazy, shouting, an occasional swear* Demetra: Please don't become your spider form, please oh please. Beldam: *Opens door* I'm okay now. Demetra: *Mumbling* Yeah I doubt it. Beldam: You really must stop mumbling or else I'll take away your ability to speak. Demetra: Okay, okay. Over reacting much? Beldam: *Steaming in anger* You little *letting it go* angel. What? Beldam: I was going to ask this the other day. *sewing clothing* Demetra: Hm. Beldam: Who did win. You know for president. Demetra: Oh... A girl I know. Nosferina Orlock. Beldam: Really? What is it? Demetra: She's girl first of all. Secondly she's the Daughter of Count Orlock, a vampire. Beldam: You mean some vampire ''is the goverment leader to all the monsters? Demetra: What? That's not what we were running for. Beldam: What? You mean all of what you were doing was lies? Demetra: What? I was running for president. Beldam: What? Then how were you not running the goverment leader of all monsters? Demetra: What? I wasn't running for that! Beldam: What? Then it was lies, and you lied to me again! Demetra: What? I did not just lie to you! I was running for president... *screams on the top of her lungs* OF THE SCHOOL! Beldam: *softens down tone* What kind of power does that have? Demetra: Just little things actually. The headmistress and superintendent still have the most power. Beldam: *gets angry* What? So all I helped you with was for nothing? Demetra: What? Did you not just hear me say ''little things? Beldam: Wha- Demetra: Before you say what, I'm going to my room because I have homework! *marches off* Beldam: *sliently* What? Category:Curious678's OCs Category:Diary